Summer of love
by Cogent
Summary: A story about first love, friendships and family. From being teenagers to being Adults. InuKag, SessRin, Mirsan. All characters in the story are not related to any living person unless purely coincidental. Chapter 6 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters don't belong to me. The character, Aniki, in this fanfiction, isn't related to Mahou Sensei Negima ****(If anyone is wondering)****, it belongs to my idol, Aniki Jin AKA Takeshi Kaneshiro (Japanese actor) This is just a fanfiction, so please don't sue me.**

Inuyasha was in his senior year in high school when his father suddenly had a major heart attack and had to stay in the hospital for about a month. His brother, Sesshomaru was away in college and was busy with his studies and exams, so Inuyasha was the only one left to take care of his father since his mother had passed away when he was only 5. He was worried about his monthly expenses since his father's business had flopped recently before the heart attack. Many things will have to change in his life. He was planning to take up a part time job to help to relief some of the family's burden since his father would not be able to work as hard as before.

Sesshomaru was lucky to be on a scholarship as he was smart but he still had to work extra jobs to pay for his monthly expenditure. Fortunately for them, their father could still afford to pay for a small decent house and had medical insurance, so Inuyasha didn't have to worry about any housing rentals or medical fees to pay for except for food, his school fees and some monthly bills for the house.

One warm summer's day, Inuyasha had just finished school and was on his way to go to the hospital to visit his father. He took the bus from the school's bus stop but have to change to another bus to get there. When he reached the next bus stop to change his bus, he waited for the next bus to come.

'Damn hot weather.' Inuyasha was cursing in his head after he had alighted from the bus from school.

He thought of buying some ice cream to cool off and went to the nearby 24hr convenience store that was right next to the bus stop. He went to the ice-cream cooler to choose the flavor that he wanted or more like looking for the cheapest one. He got what he wanted and proceeded to the cashier to pay. He took out a dollar bill to pay for it and turned to the door to exit from the store.

"Excuse sir, please wait." The lady called out to him.

Inuyasha turned back and asked the lady what was wrong as he was thinking if he had given her the right amount.

"Yes, Miss?" He asked the lady. He noticed the lady was around his age and she had a sweet smile on her face. _'Cute gal.' He smiled at her._

"There is a promotion for that brand, it is one for one." She informed him and went to give him the extra ice cream.

"Oh ok." Inuyasha said and went grabbed another one.

"Thanks." He thanked her and she waved him goodbye as he walked out from the store.

'_Lucky me, extra ice cream for free. I better hurry up finishing these.' He thought to himself. _Coincidentally, after he had finished eating, the bus arrived and he boarded it.

When he reached the hospital, he went to his father's ward. He noticed that his father was sleeping, so he decided to take out his homework from his school bag and started on it while waiting for his father to wake up. About an hour later, his father begun to move in bed and opened his eyes.

"Hey, Inu. How was your day in school today?" His father asked him in a sleepy tone.

"Hi papa, school is the same. How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, he was concerned whether if his father was able to leave the hospital soon.

"Feeling better. I hope you had eaten your lunch." His father asked him, as he was worried that Inuyasha was not eating well while he was in the hospital.

"Yup, I did, papa, no worries, I am big now." Inuyasha felt bad about lying to his father, he just couldn't tell him that he only had ice cream for lunch on his way to the hospital.

"Oh by the way, papa, I hope you will agree to what I have to say. Please promise that you won't be angry with me?" Inuyasha said to his father nicely.

"What is it, Inu? Did you get into some kind of trouble?" His father said while staring at him.

"No. I was just about to ask you if it is ok for me to get a part-time job? I promise I will not neglect my studies." He said with respect towards his father.

"Well, son, I am not too sure about that but understanding our current situation, I'm afraid I have to agree. I am sorry about what had happened. **But **you must promise me that you will do well in your studies." His father said seriously to his face.

"It's not your fault, papa. I promise you that I will manage my time well." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Both father and son spent the whole afternoon discussing about Inuyasha's plans for the future. They depended on one another in the family and needed all the support from among themselves. By the time the visiting hours was over, Inuyasha made his way back home. He decided that he would be looking for work tomorrow after school.

The next day after school, he went on his way to the hospital to visit his father. He was outside the same convenience store and was thinking to himself if he could ask for any vacancy. He spent a moment outside and took a deep breath before he stepped into the store. He went to the cashier and noticed that it was the same lady from yesterday.

"Good afternoon, Miss." He greeted the lady.

"Good afternoon. Oh hi, you're the guy from yesterday." She said cheerfully, remembering him.

'She remembers me. Oh yeah!' He said excitedly in his mind.

"Urm, yes. He he… Urmm, I need to ask you, Miss, whether if this store has any vacancy for a part-timer?" He asked her nervously.

"Let me check with the store manager. Please wait here." She said politely and went to the back of the store to get the manager.

A short moment later, she came back to the counter and told Inuyasha to go to the back and find the manager there. He thanked her and went to the back where he found an opened door. He knocked on it and a man gave him the permission to enter.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Inuyasha greeted the man politely.

"Good afternoon. So you're here for a part-time job?" The manager asked him nicely.

"Yes, sir. Is there a vacancy?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is, but first I need to go through an interview with you." The manager said.

"Sure. Please go ahead, Sir." Inuyasha said to the manager.

"Ok, let's start then." The manager gave him a smile and started the interview.

During the interview, a few questions been asked, such as about himself, his studies and his school schedule. Inuyasha answered all the questions honestly and confidently. By the end of the interview, he asked the manager when would he be able to start work? The summer holidays will be beginning soon.

"Mmm, I haven't actually told you that you have been hired or not?" The manager said to him in a serious tone.

"I am sorry, I was excited about this job." Inuyasha was blushing slightly when he said this.

"Haha! I was just kidding, relax boy! You got the job. Oh, I hope you can take jokes as we work like a family here." The manager said and was laughing at Inuyasha's reaction.

"Eh? Thank you, sir! I will work really hard, I promise." Inuyasha said excitedly.

"Oh, by the way, how do I call you?" The manager asked him.

"Please call me, Inuyasha, sir." Inuyasha said to him happily.

"Then call me Aniki, Inuyasha. I don't like to be called sir. **S I R **seemed like calling me **Stupid, Idiot, Rascal**. Get it? Hahaha!" The manager said to him jokingly and laughing loudly.

"Huh? Oh… Haha! That's a good one." Inuyasha was confused at first but after he registered the joke in his brain, he laughed with the manager.

"Ok Inuyasha, you can start when the summer's break starts." Aniki informed him and shook hands with Inuyasha.

"Thank you, sir, I mean, Aniki." Inuyasha said and he turned to the door to leave the manager's small office.

On his way out, he passed by the cashier's counter and went to approached the lady who had helped him.

" Er, excuse me, Miss. I would like to thank you for your help just now." Inuyasha said to her politely.

"Oh it's ok, no worries. I hope you get the job." She said it with a smile.

"Yes, I did. I guess we will be colleagues soon." He said to her returning the same smile.

"Congrats. When will you be starting?" She asked him happily.

"Next week, when the school break starts." He answered her.

"That is great, then I shall look forward to welcome you to our store on your first day. We all work like a family here." She said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Miss. Aniki said the same thing too, about working like a family here. Oh by the way, my name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said and offered his hand to shake hers.

"And my name is Kagome, Inuyasha. Nice to meet you." Kagome laughed softly and shook his hand. At that moment, Inuyasha felt warmth in his heart.

Little did he know, that particular summer was going to change his life forever...

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please click on the small button on the left below to send in your reviews. I am sure that it will take less than a minute for a sentence unless it is a paragraph. Thank you for reading.**

**Omake:**

Inuyasha: "Ne, Cogent, I seemed to be very polite in this chapter."

Cogent: "Er, Inuyasha, this is just the first chapter, you will have to wait for the next ones. I'm sure we all know what kind of person or should I say hanyou you are with your character being impatient and a meanie sometimes." (The last 6 words had been said almost in a whisper or more like mumbled.)

Inuyasha: "Hmmm, true… Eh?! I heard that! You wench! What do you mean by that?!"

Cogent started to run away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha started to chase after Cogent with his Tensusaiga, aiming for Cogent's head.

Cogent: "Kagome!!!" Cogent ran towards Kagome. _'Now I know how Shippo felt.' I thought to myself._

Kagome: "Inuyasha! Don't bully Cogent!" She screamed at Inuyasha and was looking at him sternly.

Inuyasha: "But you don't know what Cogent said just now!" He shouted at her while still chasing Cogent.

Kagome: "Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha fall flat to the ground, face down.

Cogent: "Thanks Kagome!" Cogent ran away from the scene.

Kagome: "You're welcome! Next chapter, "**The Beginning**", more on Kagome and Inuyasha." Wink Wink…

Inuyasha: "Ow.."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters don't belong to me. The character, Aniki, in this fanfiction, isn't related to Mahou Sensei Negima **__**(If anyone is wondering)**__**, it belongs to my idol, Aniki Jin AKA Takeshi Kaneshiro (Japanese actor). The song 'Sexyback' Belongs to Justin Timberlake. All characters and song don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, so please don't sue me.**_

Inuyasha's father had returned home from the hospital and Inuyasha was excited about his first day at work and he was looking forward to it. He was going to be in the morning shift that started at 7am. He took the bus and dropped off at the bus stop. He was half an hour earlier than expected so he decided to go in and introduce himself to the guy behind the counter.

"Hi, I am Inuyasha, I am starting today." He said with a smile to the guy who seemed to be slightly older than him.

"Hi Inuyasha, I am Miroku. Aniki had told me that you're gonna start today. It's good that you come in earlier, but Kagome is not here yet. Maybe you can just sit at the back until she comes in." Miroku said and showed him inside.

'_I'm gonna work with Kagome today, cool!' He thought and was grinning._

About ten minutes later, Kagome arrived and she greeted Miroku who was behind the counter.

"Hey Miroku, is the new guy here yet?" She asked him with her sweet smile.

"Yup, he is at the back." Replied Miroku sleepily.

"Ok, thanks, we will take over your shift soon, just give me a few minutes ok." She said nicely to him.

"Yeah, sure, take your time." Miroku said with a smirk.

Kagome met Inuyasha and decided to give him his work uniform. After that, she took him to the cash counter to take over from Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, you're working alone last night again?" Kagome asked him, she pitied him, as it could get very boring when you were working alone especially during the night shift.

"Yup, still haven't gotten any replacement for a new partner. Unless Inuyasha here want to accompany me during the night shift." He said to her with a sly grin.

" Leave him alone! He is going to be my new partner for my shift ok." Kagome said to Miroku and pretended to be unhappy with him by giving him a light punch on his arm.

Inuyasha just kept quiet during their conversation, as he knew that they were just kidding around.

"Alright. Sheesh, woman, just chill, I'm not gonna steal your partner." He said with a fake hurt tone. Both them laughed and suddenly turned their attention to Inuyasha.

"So, are you going to work here until the school break ends or permanent part-time?" Miroku asked him in a friendly manner. Kagome was standing beside Miroku and was also waiting for Inuyasha's reply.

"Er, I guess I should see till the school break ends, then I can decide." Inuyasha replied nicely. It was a quiet Saturday morning, so all three of them chatted before Miroku decided to make his move to go home. Inuyasha found out that Miroku was 2 years his senior and was in college studying business. He also learnt that Kagome was 3 years his senior and was going to finish her studies soon. He felt that even though those two were working, they still manage to continue their studies and that gave him some hope.

"So, Inuyasha let me show you how to operate the cash register and how to do stock taking." Kagome said to him in her sweet voice.

"Yeah, sure." He said to her and both of them started on their shift. Inuyasha felt something in his heart whenever Kagome was near him but he just couldn't tell what sort of feelings he had. Kagome was very patient while teaching him the working procedures, and Inuyasha learnt everything very fast. While working together, when there wasn't any customer, they would do their work and chat about themselves. Inuyasha found out that Kagome had a 7 years old brother, Souta, and she was very close to him. Both of them enjoyed each other's company. Before the end of their shift, Aniki came into the store.

"Good afternoon, everyone. What's the story, morning glory?" Aniki said in a cheerful tone, with a big smile.

"Hi, Aniki." Both of them greeted him back.

"I assume everything went well. Good. Inuyasha, I need you to come into my office later, but first, Kagome please come in with me or a short while." Aniki said and led Kagome to the back of the store.

"So, what do you think of him? Can both of you work together? If not, I'll ask him to work with Miroku instead." Aniki asked her nicely.

"He is nice, I'm sure we can work together." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Alright then, can you ask him to come in? Thanks." Aniki said. He was glad that the new guy can get along with Kagome. His instincts told him that Inuyasha could be trusted.

Kagome went to the counter and to inform Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, Aniki wants to see you now. By the way, I really enjoy working with you today. Hope we will be permanent partners at work." She said happily.

"Ok, thanks. I enjoy working with you too." He said shyly and went to the back of the store.

Aniki asked Inuyasha about his schedules and he arranged for Inuyasha and Kagome to be partners during the morning shifts. Inuyasha felt happy that he will be working with Kagome again. Later, Aniki took over their shift and they left together.

"So where are you staying?" Kagome asked him.

"Orange Boulevard and you?"

"Shinji road. I guess we are not staying near to each other. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Inuyasha. " Kagome said to him with her sweet smile.

"Ok, bye, see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said and waved goodbye to her as they separated ways outside the store.

Inuyasha walked to his bus stop and was thinking about Kagome. He felt happy when she was with him but he still couldn't figure out what kind of feelings he was having. He went home and saw his father waiting for him in the living room.

" Hi, papa, how are you feeling today?" Inuyasha asked his father with a concern tone.

"I'm ok, how was your first day? I hope it went well." His father said with a smile even though he was feeling sad to see Inuyasha working while still studying.

"It went very well. My manager and colleagues are nice to me…." Inuyasha informed his father and told him all about them and his first day at work. His father was glad that Inuyasha seemed happy after work.

The next day, Inuyasha went to work and arrived earlier again, so he decided to go in to chat with Miroku. When he stepped in, he saw Miroku was dancing and singing behind one of the shelves in front of the counter, while listening to the radio that was playing 'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake. Miroku didn't noticed Inuyasha or the bell's sound when Inuyasha walked into the store.

"I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys  
don't know how to act  
I think your special  
whats behind your back  
So turn around  
ill pick up the slack.

Take em' to the bridge

Dirty babe   
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way"

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha said and was trying hard not to laugh. Miroku stopped both his dancing and singing and waved to Inuyasha. He wasn't embarrassed to be caught by Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha. Good you're early, are you ok with the cash register?" Miroku asked him with a sly grin.

"Yup, Kagome already taught me. Do you want me to take over you?" Inuyasha said confidently. Miroku wanted to let Inuyasha to take over him earlier but he knew that if he was going to let him, Aniki or Kagome would kill him since it was only Inuyasha's second day at work.

"Ok cool, but not today, maybe in near future when you have more experience, you can take over earlier. Thanks." Miroku said to Inuyasha after much thought.

Just like yesterday, Kagome arrived shortly after Inuyasha and took over from Miroku's shift. She was happy to see that Inuyasha was early. They chatted for about half hour as it was only Sunday morning and there wasn't any customer in the store yet. As days went by, Inuyasha really enjoyed the conversation with the two and he became closer with them, maybe because they shared the same interests or just found it easy to communicate with one another. And Aniki would always joked with all of them, he wasn't bossy at all and treated them like his younger brothers and sister, maybe it was because he was only about ten years their senior and there wasn't a big generation gap or anything.

Everyday, Inuyasha would go back home to tell his father about his colleagues at work. His father felt that Inuyasha was lucky to have colleagues who are nice and easy to get along with.

After weeks of working together, Kagome and Inuyasha became closer as friends. They would joke and helped each other out at work. Even Aniki was impressed with their performance as a team. On their off days, whenever Aniki could get some people from to cover their shifts, all four of them would go out together and sometimes Kagome would bring along her brother, Souta. Inuyasha was happy that all four of them became friends and he remembered what Aniki had told him about working like a family and was glad that he had worked in that store instead of another place. Inuyasha's father was happy to notice that his son was maturing into a better person.

A few days before Inuyasha's school break ended, Inuyasha arrived at work and saw Kagome came to work earlier than usual and was chatting with Miroku. He greeted them and Kagome went near him.

"Inuyasha, your school break is ending in a few days time. Are you still going to be working here?" She asked him calmly. Kagome felt that the whole month of working with him was good and she really liked working with him.

"Not sure, need to discuss with Aniki. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha said to her and he noticed that she seemed to be worried.

"I just want to tell you that I'm happy working with you. I hope we will still be able to work together even after your school reopens." Kagome said and smiled to him.

"Thanks Kagome, I'm happy working with you too." Inuyasha was smiling widely, he felt touched by what Kagome had said to him.

"Ok, ok, why don't you guys take over my shift and be happy working together now…" Miroku interrupted them with a hint of sarcasm.

"In your dreams, Miroku. Kagome and I shall have our breakfast first." Inuyasha replied to him. Inuyasha always arrived at work half an hour earlier, so there was always time before the start of his shift. Kagome just smiled and followed Inuyasha to the back of the store and they had breakfast together.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please click on the small button on the left below to send in your reviews. I am sure that it will take less than a minute for a sentence unless it is a paragraph. Thank you for reading.**

**Next on chapter 3, a boyfriend? New feelings? Friendships? Not what most would expect…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters don't belong to me. The character, Aniki, in this fanfiction, isn't related to Mahou Sensei Negima (If anyone is wondering), it belongs to my idol, Aniki Jin AKA Takeshi Kaneshiro (Japanese actor). **

**Sorry for the late update, been very stressed lately…**

**Thanks xxInuLoverxx for your review, hope you will like this new one as well.**

**Thanks Naari, glad you love this story.**

**Thanks the story noob, hope you will enjoy the chapter 3.**

**Thanks hated92 for your review, however Sess will be out soon but not in this chapter, can't give away too much. 'Wink,wink'**

**Thank you for all your support. Appreciate all the reviews, as they fueled my inspirations. I hope you will enjoy chapter 3.**

After breakfast, Kagome and Inuyasha started their morning shift. Miroku was grumbling to himself about not having breakfast with them. They just waved him goodbye as he exited the store.

A couple of hours later, Aniki came into the store and he asked Inuyasha to join him in his office. When they entered, he asked Inuyasha about working there as a permanent part-timer. Inuyasha gave his answer a 'yes' and asked him not to tell Kagome yet. He told Aniki about his plan and Aniki just smiled as Inuyasha left his office.

'_Kids. But they do look cute together.' Aniki thought and was smiling silly by himself._

Kagome saw Inuyasha came out from Aniki's office and asked him how did it go.

"Hey Inuyasha, so did Aniki asked you?" Kagome asked him excitedly.

"Well, it seems that I will not be continuing here. Guess will only come back here during my holidays." Inuyasha said and tried to put on a serious face.

"Oh… I see… Then that means I will be getting a new partner. Ok, let's carry on with our work." Kagome tried not to show Inuyasha that she was feeling upset by trying to smile at him.

Inuyasha observed her and noticed that she wasn't happy about it but decided to tell her the good news later.

A few hours later, they were about to finish their shift and Aniki came to the counter to talk to them.

"Ok Kagome, what is your schedule for next week?" He asked Kagome and went through with her the schedule. After he was done with her, Inuyasha approached him and gave his. While he was giving his schedule to Kagome, Kagome's eyes were wide opened, he looked at the two of them and both them realized that Kagome were staring at them, they stopped whatever they were doing.

"Hehe, don't you know that he will still be here after his school reopens?" Aniki tried to act innocent. Kagome went to him and slapped him hard on his arm.

"Ouch! It's his idea, not mine." Aniki said and backed away. Kagome chased Inuyasha around the store and when Inuyasha had accidentally slipped down on the floor, she took the opportunity to grab his collar, not to let him get away and pinched his ears.

"Ow, ow! Sorry Kagome, I was just trying to give you a surprise." He said to her and was trying to get her hands off his ears.

"Don't you ever lie to me again! You Meanie!" Kagome shouted at him. A short moment later, they heard Aniki laughing at them.

"Haha! Hey you two! You look like a cute couple! Haha! Get a room! Haha!" Aniki laughed loudly at them. Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly noticed their positions, Kagome was straddling Inuyasha on the floor while she was pulling his ears. She quickly got off him and Inuyasha got up, both of them were blushing and they went back to work quietly.

After they had finished their shift, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the store.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad that we are still going to be partners. So I will see you soon. Bye." Kagome said to him and smiled happily as she left him to walk to her bus stop.

"Me too. See you soon." Inuyasha said as he watched her walked away from him.

Weeks had past since Inuyasha started his school again, he worked on the same schedule as Kagome during the weekends. They were getting closer and found out more about each other's interests. Kagome's home was near to Inuyasha's school, so they would always meet for lunch if they were not working on that day. Kagome would always wait for him at the bus stop and some of his school friends would tease him about it. Inuyasha didn't care, he was happy to see Kagome.

Everything went smoothly between Inuyasha and Kagome, but there was a feeling that Inuyasha had that he couldn't describe whenever she was near him. He wished he knew what Kagome felt about him too, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship, he felt it was still early to ask her.

One Saturday afternoon, Kagome and Inuyasha had finished their shift. Kagome was rushing and just waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Aniki. She went out of the store and Inuyasha saw Kagome approached a man and hugged him. He felt a sharp pain in his heart but he tried to stay normal in front of Aniki who was beside him.

"Oh well. The boyfriend is back from overseas, I guess." Aniki said softly.

"Huh? Boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yup, that guy used to pick her up after work before he went to overseas to further his studies. I heard he used to go to the same college as Kagome and they seemed to be close." Aniki informed Inuyasha.

"Oh ok. Well, I have to go now. See you, Aniki." Inuyasha waved to him and walked out of the store. Inuyasha felt a sense of jealousy when he remembered seeing Kagome with the man. But he was shocked to be jealous in the first place.

'_Do I really see her as a friend? Then why must my heart feels so heavy and in pain?' _He said in his mind as he decided to walk a few bus stops ahead from the store. He needed to clear his mind and get some fresh air before he reached home.

**Next chapter, Sesshomaru comes back home…**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please click on the small button on the left below to send in your reviews. I am sure that it will take less than a minute for a sentence unless it is a paragraph. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental.

**Sorry for the delay, been very busy with work. Thank you so much for your kind reviews, that is what keeps me going.**

**-xxInuLoverxx- I hope you guessed Kagome's boyfriend correctly. Thanks for the review.**

**I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter.**

The next day, Inuyasha came to work as usual and he tried to act natural in front of Kagome. When their shift ended, he saw the same man from yesterday. Kagome pulled Inuyasha out of the store to introduce the two of them.

"Hi, did you wait long? By the way, Hojo, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my boyfriend Hojo, he just came back from overseas for a holiday." Kagome said happily to both of them. Inuyasha's heart felt the sharp pain but he ignored it.

"Hello, Inuyasha, Kagome have been telling me about you." Hojo said to Inuyasha and shook his hand firmly.

"Hello, Hojo. I hope it is all about the good things." Inuyasha was trying to be cool about meeting Kagome's boyfriend.

"I have to make a move now, I have some homework to do. Have fun guys." Inuyasha said to them nicely and walked away. He hoped he didn't look like he was trying to avoid them.

Upon reaching his home, Inuyasha was feeling worst than before, he just wanted to go to his room and listened to loud music. He opened the front door and he was tackled to the floor. When he looked at his attacker, he was surprised to see his older brother, Sesshomaru.

"Sess! You're home!" Inuyasha shouted excitedly and hugged his brother.

"Yes, and Papa said that you will be home around this hour so I look out for you before you arrive. Haha! You're slower now that I am seldom here, I can easily tackle you down." Sesshomaru teased Inuyasha and let him go. Inuyasha was happy to see his brother again and they enjoyed their dinner with their father that evening.

After dinner, Inuyasha was sitting in his bedroom and he had finished his homework. Sesshomaru entered his room to chat with his brother. He had sensed that Inuyasha was down about something.

"Hey Inu, I heard from Papa that you are working in the convenience store. How are things?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Things been good. I learn many things everyday. It won't affect my studies, so no worries." Inuyasha said and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Well, glad to hear that, so any gals that you're interested in recently? And don't lie to me, I know you very well." He asked Inuyasha firmly.

"Ok ok, there is this girl that I'm working with. Her name is Kagome…" Inuyasha told his brother about Kagome and her boyfriend. Sesshomaru listened to his younger brother and tried to analyze the whole situation.

"Well, well, my younger brother is interested in an older girl who is around my age. What can I say, Inu, she could be too matured for you. But age is just a number. Does she know that you like her?" Sesshomaru said to him nicely.

"I know she is more mature than me and like you said, age is just a number. No. She doesn't know that I'm interested in her." Inuyasha said softly. He was looking down on the floor and couldn't bear to think of what Kagome could say if she knew.

"Have you given her hints yet?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No, I don't know how to, Sess. She is a nice girl who is caring and sweet. Her younger brother gets along well with me too. Gosh, please don't tell me that I really like her!" Inuyasha face turned red when he saw Sesshomaru grinning at him.

"Well, my dearest brother, here is what I'm going to advise you…" Sesshomaru told Inuyasha on how to get Kagome's reaction towards him.

The next day, Inuyasha went to school, but he couldn't focus in his classes as he was thinking about what Sesshomaru had told him the previous night. He was thinking if it would work out for him or not.

After school, he was hoping for Kagome to be there at the bus stop in front of his school but she wasn't there. Inuyasha felt very disappointed and decided to go back straight home. The next day was the same for him, he didn't see her there. It was a couple of days since he last saw her. He was already missing her.

A few days had passed and it was the weekend again. Inuyasha went into the store to start on his shift. He greeted Miroku as usual and waited for Kagome to arrive. She came a few minutes later and was smiling to him. They started work as per normal. Inuyasha felt upset that she didn't mention anything about missing their regular meetings for lunch after school. Maybe he should follow Sesshomaru's advise about Kagome. He tried his best to do his work and didn't talk much to Kagome during work. After their shift ended, he said goodbye to Kagome and Aniki and left the store to go home. Kagome and Aniki looked at each other but they didn't say anything.

TBC 

_Please kindly leave a review. The button is right below. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Until next time… Thank you for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental.

**I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter.**

Inuyasha couldn't concentrate in class, he had been thinking about Sesshomaru's advice. He was trying to find ways to follow his brother's plan.

**Flashback**

Sesshomaru was in Inuyasha's bedroom and told him about what he should do to get Kagome's attention and to determine whether she likes him or not.

"Ok, Inu, what I can suggest to you is to take the day off on next Sat and bring a girl along with you to meet her. Try to see her reaction towards you or the other girl." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha.

"But who? I don't have any girl who is close to me except for… Kagome." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Well, my brother, there is always a way. I am sure you know where you can find one, any girl from your school perhaps." Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Hmm, I guess I will try then. Thanks, Sess." Inuyasha said.

"Oh btw, Sess, I didn't know that you're an expert in love." Inuyasha couldn't help to tease his brother.

"Oh, shut up." Sesshomaru got up from where he was sitting and went out of the room.

End of flashback 

'_A girl, but who?' Inuyasha thought hard for an answer. His face displayed different kind of emotions until his teacher yelled at him._

"Inuyasha! Do you want to share with us regarding your thoughts or dreams!" Inuyasha's teacher was angry with him for not listening in class.

"No, Sir! I am sorry, Sir!" Inuyasha stood up at the mention of his name and said loudly to avoid any punishment.

"Sit down and pay attention." His teacher said with a sigh after he saw Inuyasha's behavior.

Two seats away from him on his right side, there was girl who giggled softly when she saw Inuyasha being rigid with the teacher. Inuyasha took notice of her and realized that she seemed to be quite cute. He had seldom talked to her and he had just joined the school a few months ago and did not have many friends, as he would rather be in a small group. One of his friends had informed him that she was one of the popular girls in school and she seemed to be staring at Inuyasha whenever he was around her but he just shrugged it off . Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

The school bell rang, Inuyasha decided to approach the girl. His other classmates were looking at both of them.

"Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha called out to the girl. The whole class was silent.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kikyo was smiling at him. She noticed quite a few surprised faces in class.

"Do you want to grab some lunch with me?" He asked her nicely.

"Sure." She replied happily and both of them walked out of the class together. They were pleased that their school ended earlier today. Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to have lunch at the cafeteria. They bought their lunch and sat together outside of the cafeteria to get some privacy, as Inuyasha noticed that people were staring at them. Some people in school were curious about him ever since he first came and this was the first time Inuyasha was actually having lunch with a girl from school.

Kikyo and Inuyasha shared a few things about their class and he learnt quite a few things about her. He felt comfortable with her and was pleased that they shared a few interests, however, she reminded him of Kagome, they had a few similarities in their personality. But first things first, he had to ask her out, in order to execute his plan.

" So, Kikyo, I've been thinking if you want to catch a movie with me this weekend?" He asked her nicely. _'Please say yes.'_

"Sure, why not." She smiled and gladly accepted his offer.

"Great, then I will see you at the cinema and we can check out the movies." He felt relieved that she said yes to him. They exchanged their numbers after they had finished their lunch and walked together to the bus stop outside of their school.

As they were walking, Kikyo asked him a few questions about his hobbies and his extracurricular activities in school. Inuyasha answered her questions politely but he wasn't annoyed with her. He found Kikyo to be a pleasant girl. Then he saw a familiar face at the bus stop.

'_Kagome… Oh no! What am I going to do now?! Wait! Why am I panicking now?!' Inuyasha thought deeply._

Kagome was sitting at the bus stop and Inuyasha thought that she was waiting for him just like what she did in the past, whenever she was free to spend time with him, before Hojo came back.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kikyo asked him as she watched his facial expressions.

"Yea, I just see my friend there." Inuyasha said and his heart was beating rapidly.

They reached the bus stop and Kagome saw Inuyasha with the girl. She stood up from the seat and smiled at them after she saw Inuyasha waved at her.

TBC 

_Please R&R._ _The button is right below. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Until next time… Thank you for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate them and I am very glad that there are still quite a number of you who still like the story.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. Happy New Year, everyone!**

As they were walking, Kikyo asked him a few questions about his hobbies and his extracurricular activities in school. Inuyasha answered her questions politely but he wasn't annoyed with her. He found Kikyo to be a pleasant girl. Then he saw a familiar face at the bus stop.

'_Kagome… Oh no! What am I going to do now?! Wait! Why am I panicking now?!' Inuyasha thought deeply._

Kagome was sitting at the bus stop and Inuyasha thought that she was waiting for him just like what she did in the past, whenever she was free to spend time with him, before Hojo came back.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kikyo asked him as she watched his facial expressions.

"Yea, I just see my friend there." Inuyasha said and his heart was beating rapidly.

They reached the bus stop and Kagome saw Inuyasha with the girl. She stood up from the seat and smiled at them after she saw Inuyasha waved at her.

Kagome's POV 

I was sitting at the bus-stop near Inuyasha's school, I hope we will be able to have lunch together. Hmmm, when was the last time we ate together on a normal day like this… Ah! Inuyasha! Why am I excited? Oh yes! He is like a little brother just like Sota. Wait! Who is that girl with him? They are coming to this bus-stop.

"Hi Inuyasha**." I greeted him. Why am I feeling sad?**

"Hey Kagome, let me introduce you to my… classmate, Kikyo. And Kikyo, this is Kagome, my… colleague and… friend." Inuyasha said.

Both of the girls looked at each other and smiled. A short silence however was broken by Inuyasha.

"Are you going to meet Hojo now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyo was observing the two of them quietly.

"Yes, just waiting for him here. Where are the two of you heading to?" **Why do I have to lie to him??!! **Kagome was shocked by her lie but kept calm.

"Oh! We're going to go home together and after that for a movie." Inuyasha tried his best to keep his smile on. Suddenly, Kikyo put her hand on his arm and smiled at him. Inuyasha was speechless and looked at her. He had missed Kagome's facial expression, she looked a little jealous but regained her composure quickly.

"Well then, have fun. Oh, your bus is here. See you around." Kagome said to both of them. Inuyasha was glad that his bus came and boarded the bus with Kikyo.

Why did I do that? Why do I feel this way? 

Kagome decided to go home to clear her mind. She felt very confused.

**End of Kagome's POV.**

Unknown to Kagome and Inuyasha, Kikyo had noticed their little interaction and suspected something was fishy but she brushed the thought aside.

She was sitting next to Inuyasha on the bus and he seemed to be in deep thoughts. She decided to talk to him.

"Kagome seem nice. How long have you known her?" Kikyo asked him.

"Well, about a couple of months now. So what time do you want to meet later after you change?" He asked her without looking at her face.

"About 2 hours later. Is that ok?" Kikyo answered him and was quite unhappy that he didn't face her but she didn't show it in front of him.

"Ok, we will meet again." He finally looked at her and smiled. Kikyo felt better afterwards.

TBC

Watching a movie together, eh? Let's see the next chapter, shall we….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. Sorry for the late update, I have been held up by a lot of work in the office.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. **

**Kagome's POV.**

I arrived home and went straight into my bedroom. I laid on my bed and was thinking about what I was feeling just now. Why was I feeling in that way? I have always treated Inuyasha like a younger brother.

But now, I resented the fact that he was going out with another girl. A girl of the same age as him and younger than me. Oh, what a headache, maybe I should just rest. I would just get used to the fact that Inuyasha would not have time for me in near future but why did I feel so sad?

**End of Kagome's POV.**

Inuyasha reached his home and got changed to rest in his bedroom. He was shocked to see Kagome earlier and nearly regretted his actions but he remembered his older brother's advice and decided to go along with the plan.

Weekend came and Inuyasha went to the movies with Kikyo. After the movies, he decided to drop by his work place and knew that Kagome would be working on that day. He entered the store and saw Kagome was behind the counter. Suddenly, Kikyo held his hand and greeted Kagome.

"Hi, Kagome, nice to see you again." Kikyo said too sweetly for Kagome to hear. She made sure that the other girl saw her hand was holding Inuyasha's.

"Hi, nice to see the two of you." Said Kagome who was trying to sound cheerful.

Inuyasha saw the exchange and tried to observe Kagome's reaction but was disappointed to see that she sounded happy. He tried to let go of Kikyo's hand but she was holding it tightly. Sighing, he grabbed a drink for himself.

'Maybe, she has no feelings for me and it seems that Kikyo is taking all these too seriously.' Inuyasha thought sadly to himself.

"We better get going now. See you around, Kagome." Inuyasha paid for his drink and went out of the store with Kikyo beside him who was still holding on to his hand.

Kagome looked at the two of them and sighed sadly. Her heart seemed to hurt and many thought were in her head. Thoughts that were confusing her at the moment.

Once they were out of the store, Inuyasha forced his hand out from Kikyo's hand. He pretended to sneeze and put his hand into his pocket to prevent her to hold it again. They walked and talked as normal and Inuyasha escorted her home.

'You will be mine, Inuyasha. You will see.' Kikyo thought silently while walking home with Inuyasha. Once they reached her home, she kissed Inuyasha on his cheek and he was blushing after she did that. She entered her home, smiling with a great sense of satisfaction. Inuyasha shook his head and headed home.

Later, Inuyasha arrived home and saw Sesshomaru in the living room, watching tv.

"Hey Inu! How was the movie?" Sesshomaru asked him and was smirking.

"Well, all thanks to you, a new girl wants to be my girlfriend for real. The one that I want, seemed to be unaffected by it." He informed his brother and sat next to him.

"What? No reaction? Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked him curiously.

"Yes and Kikyo the girl who I went out with, takes all these seriously." Inuyasha sighed and dropped his head back on the couch.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, she acted all lovingly towards me in front of Kagome." Inuyasha explained to his older brother.

"Is there any reason for her to do so?" Sesshomaru suspected something was fishy.

"I don't know. Why?" Inuyasha said and felt confused by his brother's question.

"Hmm, I guess Kikyo could have sensed something, and that could be the reason why." He told his younger brother.

"Really? I didn't think of that, maybe I do stand a chance." He said to his brother and finally smiled.

"Don't give up easily. Just observe for a few more times, ok." Sesshomaru tried to comfort his younger brother.

Both brothers watched tv and ate their dinner. Inuyasha hoped that his older brother was right about the situation.

The next day, Inuyasha came to work and saw Kagome who was busy joking with Aniki and Miroku. It seemed that there was a new girl who just started work.

"Hi, guys!" Inuyasha said to them.

"Hey, Inuyasha." The three of them greeted him. Then they introduced the new girl to him. Miroku was all smiles about it. It seemed that the new girl would be working in the store, doing the afternoon shift.

"Hi, I'm Sango." She shook hands with Inuyasha who introduced himself too.

He found out that Sango went to the same college as Kagome but she was the same age as Miroku. Kagome had recommended her to work part time in the store.

Afterwards, The rest left the store, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to work. Both of them seemed to be awkward around each other. Kagome refused to talk much to Inuyasha and Inuyasha kept himself busy with all the mopping around the store.

That was until Kagome asked him about Kikyo. Inuyasha was surprised but he was excited about the question.

"Kikyo seems nice. How long have you known her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"She is nice, I've known ever since I joined the school." Inuyasha was watching her an noticed that there was something in her eyes. Was it jealousy? He was unsure.

"Good for you. Come, let's carry all these things inside to the back." She told him and both of them carried the things to go to the back.

After their shift ended, Hojo came to pick Kagome who was smiling at him. Inuyasha tried to act naturally and said 'hi' to the guy. He felt a great sense of jealousy after he left the couple and went home. He wished he would get the courage to talk to Kagome about his inner feelings but at the moment he would just have to wait for the right time.

TBC

Pls R & R.


End file.
